No back talk
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Moved from my Autobotprincess account Summary inside ONE SHOT ONLY


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; Hasbro has that honor.

ONE SHOT only

This is just a cute one shot for my readers; who know I like to add little cute one shots every now and again….. Enjoy my friends! This is like my collection on my PrimesSPARROW account about Michael Bay; it is a completely different one though.

Summary – Michael Bay learns the hard way never insult Optimus Prime; because bad things will happen to you if you do.

Humor

Bay Verse

No back talk

Optimus Prime growled as he hacked the Internet once more; and engaged with a battle of wits against a human known as Michael Bay. Optimus' Weapons Specialist walked up with a smirk on his face. "Are you still fighting with that human?" Ironhide asked.

The flamed leader and Prime snarled at the bulky mech's words, and turned toward him. "Have you seen this nonsense he has created about us; and me especially; it's illogical and I am not going to stand for it?" Optimus said.

Ironhide shrugged at that, and just looked at his leader. "What do you plan on doing?"

"You'll see, my friend; you'll see." Optimus said with almost a hint of humor in his voice pattern as Ratchet walked up.

"What are you two doing?" Ratchet asked.

Ironhide laughed then, "I think Optimus is planning to harm a human," laughed Ironhide.

"What! Optimus we don't harm humans; it's your slagging rule." Ratchet said.

"What, rules can't be made to be broken?" Optimus asked with a chuckle as he looked at Ratchet and Ironhide as they glared at him. "What, I am kidding," Optimus laughed as he sent another message to Michael Bay.

"Why are you fighting with him anyone?" Ratchet asked.

"Look, we have been on this planet for vorns; and I have put up with this human's wrongful portrayal of us for long enough. He makes me look like a slagging monster; so I think; it's time I had my say in this, don't you?" Optimus asked with a smirk.

"That depends on what you plan to do?" Ratchet asked as Ironhide burst out into a wild fit of laughter.

Optimus grinned at his weapons specialist then; while Ratchet punched Ironhide in the servo. "You are not helping!" Ratchet yelled.

"Could have fooled me," chuckled Ironhide.

Ratchet turned his helm toward his leader and prime then; and opened his mouth then. "What are you going to do?" Ratchet asked as Optimus just smirked.

"Nothing bad," Optimus remarked with a snicker.

"Optimus," Ratchet repeated.

"I swear I won't do anything," Optimus said as he looked at Ironhide who winked at Optimus.

"Arg, I give up," Ratchet said as he walked away.

"I won't be doing anything at all," Optimus said as he transformed and headed out where his unique friends were hidden at.

Ironhide transformed and followed his leader, and knew right away where he was headed.

:::::::… So that's where you're going to send them on your little mad cap adventure…:::::

:::::….. Yep….::::::::

:::::…. Primus, help that human…..::::::::

Optimus smiled inwardly.

:::::….. Yep….:::::::::

….

Several hours later at Michael Bay's estate in California…

Michael Bay's estate was out in the most rural part of California away from all sorts of prying eyes; he liked his privacy. He was in his giant pool relaxing when he felt the ground shake; and he suddenly heard roars as he looked up and suddenly to his horror saw a massive Cybertronian T-Rex named Grimlock; and a flying Cybertronian called Swoop who landed near the pool.

Michael all but shrieked like a little girl; when he saw them. Grimlock growled and picked up Michael Bay. Grimlock sniffed Michael Bay and growled. "Tiny bug smells, me Grimlock will stomp little tiny bug."

"Don't stomp me, I am a human not a bug!" Michael yelled.

"Me Grimlock, is here to tell tiny bug stop back talking Optimus Prime, or me Grimlock come back and stomp tiny bug." Grimlock said.

"I didn't back talk Optimus Prime, honestly." Michael said as Swoop growled then.

"Me Swoop say swat lying tiny bug,"

Michael Bay shook his head wildly, "No please, I don't want to be swatted." He said.

"You talked to Optimus Prime on that site about Transformers; me Grimlock say stop being mean or we come back understood?" Grimlock said.

"Alright, I promise." Bay said as Grimlock put him down.

"Me Grimlock say keep promise or else me Grimlock smash!" Grimlock said as he and Swoop left.

"Oh damn, what just happened?" Bay just said as he realized something very quickly; he knew what had actually happened he had been rude to the Autobot commander and to be sure he smirked and got out of his pool and went to his laptop.

He sent a message to the user name that he had been arguing with; and left this message with a smile.

TopDirector left this message – If you don't leave me alone I will kill your character off in my movie LOL

Several days later…

In the headlines of the newspaper, Michael Bay disappears mysteriously and new director takes over Transformers movies for Hasbro.

At Michael Bay's house, his laptop sits on his desk.

Thebossbot left this message – You're about to be eaten LOL

Moral of the story, when a giant Cybertronian T-rex tells you not to talk back listen or be eaten!


End file.
